


Paper Rings.

by sweetdiosas



Series: Paper Rings [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lance is still a farmer, Post-Canon, so Allura is deceased, this takes place years after season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdiosas/pseuds/sweetdiosas
Summary: Years after Allura's sacrifice, Lance realises that it's possible to fall in love with someone else, even after the death of your greatest love.
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Reader, Referenced Allurance
Series: Paper Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118822
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Paper Rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot has also been published on my Tumblr writing account (miyanom), so if you see it both here and there then don't worry! unless it's published by someone else of course.

There were times, when Lance was a few years younger, when the loss still felt so real, that he believed he’d never love again. When he believed that after Allura’s sacrifice, he’d never come to love anyone in that way.

Because he truly, _absolutely_ loved Allura, to the bitter end. He had loved her for years, and sure they were fighting a war, but he still saw a future with her.

But that future died in that white abyss when Allura sacrificed her life for the universe. And Lance was left behind to live without her.

When you spend that much time with someone, it’s hard to live without them. Or at least it was for Lance.

He fell into a dark place for a while, but he had his friends to help him, he had his family and the farm they had moved to.

It had been a few years since Allura’s passing, and sometimes… sometimes he could still feel her presence. As if she had never really left, as if the words “ _I’ll always be with you_ ” were true.

A laugh echoed through the crisp morning air, causing Lance to look up from the flowers he was planting. His mother stood on the porch, right beside Y/N, whose eyes were closed as a blissful smile took over her features.

Y/N understood what it was like losing Allura all those years ago. Her and the Princess were best friends, probably closer to each other than the rest of the Paladins. And even though she was grieving too, Y/N had been there for him.

They were there for _each other_.

So when Lance first realised he had feelings for her, he was hesitant. It felt like a betrayal to Allura’s memory and everything they had together. But the more time they spent together, the deeper in love he was falling.

All of his doubt disappeared the second Y/N had kissed him. Maybe it was cliché to say, but he swore he felt fireworks going off in that moment. And maybe it was an accident, falling in love with one of his closest friends, but it was a good accident at least.

“Lance.” His eyes widened as he realised she was now standing before him, staring down at him with a grin that he couldn’t help but return. “You’re staring.”

Raising one hand to cover his eyes from the sun, he continued to look up at her. “Can you blame me? You’re _beautiful_.”

Her cheeks flushed at that, and she averted her gaze for a moment, before crouching down beside him and leaning over to press a kiss against his cheek.

“So, what were you and mum talking about?” He raised a brow.

“Oh, nothing,” Y/N shook her head. “She was just asking if I wanted to stay for dinner, but don’t worry. I told her we’re going out.”

Lance smiled. “You still wanna go?”

“Of course. I’ve been waiting all week for this,” she told him. “We have to go out before I head back to the Garrison next week.”

Y/N had become a teacher at the Garrison over the years, helping pave the way for the next generation of space explorers. As a pilot herself, it was fitting that she was working so closely with Pidge and the Holt’s to train the next generation.

If she wasn’t at the Garrison, she was helping on the McClain’s farm. And if Lance wasn’t at the farm, he was on Altea helping Coran.

So when they had moments like this, moments where it was just the two of them, they knew they had to savour it. They never knew when she’d be called away, or when he would have to travel to Altea.

Sometimes, his visits to Altea could last a few months. And well… that was a _long_ time to be without Y/N by his side.

“Good.”

“Y/N! Could you help me inside for a second?”

She turned back to the front porch where Lance’s mother was waiting. “Okay, one second!”

“Hey, Y/N?”

Y/N’s glanced back at Lance, her eyes widening in surprise when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her softly. She quickly relaxed into it, her hand coming up to caress his cheek.

He pulled away after a moment, a lazy grin on his face. “I love you.”

Her thumb softly brushed across the pale blue altean marking on his cheekbone, causing him to instinctively lean into her touch. “I love you too,” she whispered.

They just sat there for a moment, staring at each other and basking in the silence. “You should go see what my mum wants.”

“Yeah, I should.” But she made no attempt to stand up or move away from him, instead, she leaned in to kiss him again.

Y/N moved to wrap her arms around his neck, causing Lance to fall out of his crouching position as he pulled her closer.

She pulled away from the kiss, a grin tugging on her lips. “I should really go now. I’ll see you when you finish up out here.”

As she headed inside the house, Lance reached into his pocket, his hand brushing across the small velvet box that had been on his mind all week.

When Allura died, Lance was sure he’d never love again.

And if someone had told him when he was younger and still a Paladin of Voltron that one day, he’d be hoping to spend the rest of his life with the girl who had threatened to throw him out of the airlock more than once, he _never_ would’ve believed them.

But here he was, just praying to whatever god was up there, that Y/N would say yes. Praying that Y/N wanted to spend the rest of her life with him too.

“You two are disgusting,” Rachel commented, her arms crossed as she looked over at her brother. “I can’t wait for you to just pop the question and go move in with her, and then I won’t have to witness _that_ anymore.”

“How long have you been standing there?!”


End file.
